


Jim's Choice

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Priest (2011), Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Trek Reboot/Priest crossover, Black Hat!Bones gives Jim a choice while standing in the Sola Mira vampire hive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> written for the following anonymous prompt left on buckleup_meme - [ We had a lot of Reaper!Bones before and now I'd love to see some BlackHat!Bones instead. During the course of their relationship he gets *Very* attached to Jim so he lures him to his home planet so the Queen can turn him. But he's grown a bit and honestly gives Jim the choice once they get there. Hot Vampire sex not required but I'd like it.](http://buckleup-meme.livejournal.com/7569.html?thread=1315985)

The caves and tunnel systems of Sola Mira produced strange echoes around Jim Kirk’s walking form, as he made his way deeper into the untold darkness. His feet, when they touched the dusty floor, produced weird echoes, that angled from the rock walls surrounding them, making him feel displaced and unreal, out of place, out of time, out of body. He’d seen some things throughout the course of his lifetime, upon Earth and in the tractless depths of space both, yet he wasn’t quite sure whether he’d seen anything as strange nor as surreal as his current predicament.

His mind balked at the word it threw up - predicament. He wasn’t all that sure whether it genuinely was a predicament, or whether his mind was affected by the ominous atmosphere pressing down upon him, or whether he was alarmed by the smell that permeated everything. That strange odour seemed to cling to everything, even himself now. It was dense and thick, musky and oddly reptilian, dangerous and - Jim had to admit it - compelling. He felt drawn in, mesmerized, repelled yet compelled at the same time to go further and to see where he was going to end up. He only hoped that he’d be able to defend himself, if need be.

Ahead of him, he could just about see the tall and confident form of Leonard McCoy, replete in black clothing and heavily booted feet stomping through the dust. Jim smiled slightly at that sight, thinking, not for the first time, how strange it was to see Leonard in his normal clothing and not the austere blue and black of his Starfleet Medical uniform. The wide-brimmed hat he’d settled over his dark hair suited him, Jim thought, making the other man look more mysterious, sexier somehow. Jim had always had a thing for mysterious partners, after all.

Jim’s mind whirred back over the past several months, trying to distract himself from the compelling creepiness of the place surrounding him. Leonard, surprisingly had made the first move and not the other way around. Jim was used to being the one taking control, and instigating relationships, yet Leonard - Leonard had caught him off guard right from their first meeting. There was just something just a little off-kilter about the other man. His presence was dominating, alluring, somehow strangely, compellingly exotic, like nothing Jim or anyone else had ever seen before. Plenty of people, both men and women had attempted to court Leonard, yet he’d rebuffed them, setting his sights solely upon Jim Kirk. Jim himself hadn’t minded, willingly acquiescing to Leonard’s advances, curious to find out what manner of man that was making his interest blatantly obvious. The fact that Leonard became the most ardent lover Jim had ever had made Jim a very satisfied man in the long run.

The fact that Leonard was a doctor and a very capable one at that intrigued Jim, especially considering that Leonard always seemed to make himself scarce whenever there was visible blood around. Treating unbroken wounds, setting bones, performing run of the mill inoculations and more complicated surgical procedures, Leonard was very good at, yet blood? Leonard was never there to see it. Jim found that curious to find a doctor so blatantly blase about his dislike for blood, and he wondered at that. Leonard seemed a mystery to everyone, including Jim.

Jim had always put it down to the fact that the doctor’s usually irascible mood seemed to pervade the very air about him, repelling everyone’s questions before they even formed, yet Jim knew that that irascible facade was just that - a facade. Beneath it all beat a very kind heart, an intelligent mind and someone who was very attentive and sensuous in bed. The fact that Leonard very rarely smiled bothered Jim a little, as though there was some untold story behind that. Leonard, instead, did a lot of smiling with his eyes, warm depths upturned into gentle smiles, dimples showing just slightly upon the doctor‘s cheeks.

That thought made Jim think next of Leonard’s eyes, an unusual, and some would say unsettling, shade of yellow, piercing and seemingly able to see right into one’s soul, or so it seemed to Jim at times. While others seemed to avoid making eye contact with Leonard, Jim couldn’t help but meet Leonard’s gaze time and time again, drawn into their almost-predator like depths, fascinated by the way the yellow irises sometimes shifted to gold in the right light.

Jim smiled, body shuddering with sense memories as he replayed the events of two nights before, of how gentle Leonard had been with him, mouth suckling at the vein that pumped life’s blood through Jim’s wiling body. Jim remembered the sharp brush and drag of teeth against his skin, threatening to break through to the blood beneath and for one instant, Jim had wanted Leonard to do it, wanted the other man to bite him hard enough to draw blood, to lap dark stains from his skin. Leonard must have caught the sudden shift in Jim’s wants and needs, for he drew away, the moment lost as soon as contact was taken away.

Leonard had looked down upon Jim with burning eyes, yellow blazing and rimmed with gold, hungry as he stared at Jim. His mouth was making that tight-lipped smile he always did, exposing no teeth to the light. Jim’s hand rose and brushed against Leonard’s lips, fingers probing against the seam of the other man’s mouth and he felt the strangely pointed teeth hidden behind. It was then that Jim had asked the inevitable.

“What are you?” he’d said, genuinely curious and interested.

“Nothing you wanna know too much about, darlin’,” Leonard had replied, kissing the pads of Jim’s fingertips, dark lashes dipping down to hide those blazing eyes from Jim’s direct line of sight.

“Seriously, I wanna know,” Jim had pressed. “Where do you come from? What was your home like? We‘ve been dating for months and I know next to nothing about you.”

“I can’t show you my home, Jim, not my true home anyway. I don’t think people like me would be too welcome there, anymore. I can show you the other place where I was created, if you like,” Leonard had said, cryptically, eyes suddenly rising once more and pinning the man beneath him with a narrow-eyed glare.

“You do realize that none of that makes any sense to me, Bones,” Jim had replied, with a laugh. “You also know you’re gonna have to show me what you mean, too.”

Leonard looked down upon Jim’s expectant face then, at the smile that graced the other man's mouth and the intense curiosity that burned behind Jim’s bright blue gaze.

“Show you?” Leonard replied, with a calculating look in his eyes. “Sure, if that‘s what you want, Jim.”

There had been a dark, knowing look in Leonard’s eyes at that, that Jim couldn’t quite determine the meaning of. Leonard’s mouth descended upon his neck once more providing nascent distractions from troubling thoughts, his teeth breaking skin just a fraction and Jim felt the long slow pull of the other man’s tongue against his neck. His hand cradled the back of Leonard’s head instinctively and he turned into the other man’s embrace, giving of himself more than he knew at the time.

Leonard felt Jim’s unwitting submissiveness towards him, and smiled into Jim’s neck, inhaling the scents of the other man, even as he drank from his lover’s neck. Jim’s blood was warm, sparking down his throat as he fed, filling his stomach with everything that made up Jim. Jim was warmth and light in the darkness, bright and shimmering in Leonard’s mouth, the best feed a vampire could ever hope for. He could taste Jim’s love for him at the back of his throat, the complete trust that Jim had placed in him and he purred in pleasure, fighting back the urge to bite deeply and draw from Jim his entire essence. He couldn’t do that, wouldn't do that to Jim. In his vampire’s heart, that savage beast that wouldn’t be tamed, he loved Jim too, and would mourn his loss as he would no other. He made his decision then to give Jim the choice that he never had the chance to make himself, that he hadn’t offered to another being in his entire life.

Jim had the choice, and he always would.

~~~

Jim’s thoughts were jarred rudely into the present when his nose collided heftily with the back of Leonard’s neck, almost knocking the other man’s hat clean from his head. Leonard turned, a frown working its way between his brows, making his golden-yellow eyes all the more savage and predatorial.

“Dammit, Jim, can’t you look where you’re going, man?” Leonard barked out, fangs showing slightly as he yelled.

“Sorry, Bones, I didn’t know you’d stopped,” Jim replied, with a frown of his own. “What’s happening, anyway?”

Leonard raised one hand, eyes darting upwards, full lips parted as he listened. His head cocked to the side, greater sense of hearing picking up things that Jim couldn't with his lesser human senses. Leonard could hear the rushing of the Sola Mira hive of vampires coming closer, excitement shimmering on the air as they scented the aroma of fresh meat, of one of their own long missing now since returned to them. Leonard turned quickly to Jim, gripping the other man’s shoulders between black-gloved hands, before he spoke, urgency tightening every syllable of every word that he spoke.

“Jim, do you trust me?” he asked, knowing that time was short and it was imperative that he heard the words directly from Jim’s own mouth.

“What sort of a question’s that?” Jim asked, genuinely confused.

“Dammit, Jim, we don’t have time. Do you trust me?” he asked, carefully enunciating the words to get his urgency across all the clearer.

“Yeah, Bones, I trust ya. You know I do. Listen, what is all this about? Where are you taking me?“ Jim asked, casting a curious glance about them.

“There’s something you don’t know about me, and I need to know you trust me. I’m giving you the chance I never had and have never offered to anyone else,” Leonard said, before pausing.

“Yeah,” Jim prompted, slowly, wondering where the other man was taking the current mode of conversation.

“A couple nights ago, you asked me what the devil I was. Jim, I'm not a doctor, I’m a vampire,” Leonard said, glancing over one shoulder as he listened to things that Jim still couldn’t hear.

“A vampire,” Jim scoffed, a smirk curling the corners of his mouth into amused lines.

“Dammit, Jim, don’t laugh. It’s true. Why d’ya think I avoid blood? Why d’ya think I never smile? It’s to hide these,” and Leonard opened his mouth, revealing the fine points of his fangs dipping down low beneath the rest of his teeth and his lips.

Jim stared, remembering the way he’d felt the sharp juts of Leonard’s teeth on countless occasions in the past, whenever they’d kissed, whenever the other man - vampire - had pressed his mouth against Jim’s neck, every time that Jim touched Leonard’s mouth with his fingers. He thought again of two nights prior, of how Leonard’s mouth had locked onto his neck, of how sharp teeth had broken skin just slightly and Leonard had fed from him. Arousal suddenly poured through him at that, unbidden, yet definitely not unwanted. Leonard’s revelation, no matter how unexpected or unbelievable, brought everything into perspective, realization brought into sharp focus and sparkling clarity.

“You’re a vampire,” Jim stated rather than questioned.

Leonard nodded, black hat dipping with that one movement. He did not speak, however, merely glanced over his shoulder at the sounds of the vampires streaking closer. Jim could also hear them now, feet running closer, inarticulate noises of excitement echoing queerly from the walls, making it hard to pinpoint exactly where they were coming from.

He stepped towards Leonard then, just as much compelled to do so as from finally catching wind of something approaching. Somehow he felt safer with the closer proximity to Leonard, no matter what manner of being he was. Leonard grabbed him by the shoulders then and asked the urgent question.

“Dammit, Jim, I ask you again - do you trust me? I’m giving you the choice I haven’t given anyone else before, because, damn you, Jim, I love ya. Either you walk away with your life now, unharmed, unchanged, just as you are,” he said, urgency filling his voice, before his words trailed off into clipped, weighted silence.

“Or?” Jim questioned, turning inquisitive blue eyes to the surrounding cave system, still trying to pinpoint just where the sounds were emanating from.

“Or you get turned into a vampire, like me,” Leonard said, quietly. “Your choice.”

“I’m staying,” Jim said, without hesitation, staring into those deep yellow eyes staring back at him from only inches away.

He’d never known anything before Leonard, never knew how good things could be, and had never even considered settling down with anyone before Leonard. There was just something about the other man, that had drawn him in from the start, and now Jim knew, peripherally what it was. It was the call of the vampire, the predator so much higher up the food chain than he was, marking him out as prey, and he just hadn’t figured it out until then quite what the appeal was. There was that supernatural power that thrummed in the air around Leonard, that delved deep own inside him and owned him. It was then that Jim knew, irrevocably, that he loved Leonard, wanted every part of him that he could get, wanted to be with him no matter what happened.

“I’m staying,” he repeated, determination clear in his voice and in his stance.

Leonard could feel that steely determination beneath his hands, could see it shining from Jim’s eyes and in the strong set of his jaw. He scented the air around Jim, always so warm and charming, filled with life and blood and food and sex. Now, he knew that Jim was not frightened; instead, the captain’s inherent bravery was dragged around his body like a permeable cloak and Leonard jostled in slightly, grinning and flashing fangs in the meagre light of the Sola Mira caverns.

Without warning, he dipped his head slightly, gashing open the veins in his wrist. With movements swifter than Jim could track them, Leonard clamped his wrist against Jim's mouth. At first, the captain struggled, eyes wide and hands grappling against Leonard’s side, yet the vampire held tight to Jim with his free hand, refusing to let the other man go. Being a vampire meant he was far stronger than Jim could ever hope to be in his current, all too human state. Finally, Jim had no choice but to allow some of Leonard’s blood to slide down his throat, eyes soon closing, hands rising to grip Leonard’s arm greedily. Leonard could feel the pull and suckle of Jim’s mouth against his arm, teeth scrapping and scraping against his skin as Jim drank deeply of him. He could feel how hard Jim was against him, hot length pressing against Leonard’s thigh as Jim drank.

Jim had never drank anyone’s blood before, hadn’t wanted to, and had certainly never even thought about it before. When Leonard had forced his wrist against his mouth, he’d wondered what the other man was up to, until the first thick, sparkling lines of blood trickled into his mouth, addictive, intoxicating, enticing Jim to take more. And so Jim had drank, without ever really truly knowing what he was agreeing to, or why he was even doing this; he felt mindless, attention narrowed down to nothing more than Leonard against him, the taste of Leonard and his blood thick and hot in his mouth. He felt aroused, hard, eager to just fuck Leonard senseless as soon as he broke away from the vampire.

“Enough, now, Jim,” Leonard said, gruffly. “That should protect you from the worst. My blood is stronger than most, I need you to survive this.”

He stepped away then, wound already closing on his wrist, leaving Jim standing alone in a sphere of slightly damp light. Leonard looked up when hordes of vampires struck, skilfully avoiding one of their own as they bowled Jim to the dusty floor beneath their feet, pinning him to the dust and the stone beneath them. Jim shouted out, and by the look in the other man’s eyes, Leonard could see that one choked off cry had cost Jim dearly, as though he hadn’t meant to betray even that much. Leonard melted back into the shadows, far enough away to not impede the queen vampire when she arrived, yet not far enough away to miss what happened or help Jim if things went too far. His yellow eyes gleamed in the shadows, dark clothing blending with the darkness surrounding him in its cloying, musty embrace.

He watched as the vampires began to feed, fangs fastening and ripping at Jim’s writhing body, mewls of pain suddenly rising to louder levels of agony, until the vampires drew back as one, bright eyes turning up to face the queen as she drifted into view. Jim stared up at her, shirt rent and torn, chest heaving and liberally streaked with blood and open, gashed wounds bisecting his previously smooth and unmarred skin.

Leonard watched as droplets of bright red blood splattered down upon Jim’s face, falling against his lips in lurid plashes of colour. Leonard was reminded all too forcibly of his own transformation, of how he’d been left there, abandoned by people who he’d thought had been comrades, friends even. He’d been left to die and had so been left to become what he was now, immortal, never-changing, intractable, a blood-craving monster.

Whenever Jim had looked upon him, however, Leonard knew that all Jim had seen was Leonard the man, Leonard who was Jim’s lover, someone to be trusted, loved, worshipped in a sense whenever they were alone. It made Leonard feel alive as he hadn’t in a long time, and he felt guilty for almost tricking Jim into entering the Sola Mira caverns. He knew he should have told the other man what he was, and what was likely to happen with the vampire hive, and yet, he’d kept his silence, uncertain of Jim’s reaction and ultimate decision when it would count the most. He’d done it out purely out of selfish reasons, out of a near all-consuming love and a need for a constant companion upon his endless travels.

Eventually, the vampires drifted away, queen included, leaving Leonard alone with Jim sprawled helplessly upon the dusty floor. Jim barely looked up when Leonard padded over, shadow and tall frame the only indication the doctor had even come closer. His feet had been as silent as ever, something that Jim had noticed about Leonard very early on. Other people aboard the Enterprise had gone about their way with a varying loudness of footsteps, Spock’s being the lightest of them all, carefully measured, logical footsteps stealing cat-like everywhere the Vulcan went. Leonard was quieter still than even Spock.

Leonard stayed with Jim throughout the other man’s transformation, not touching Jim, just staying within reach should the other man need it. Compared to Leonard’s own transformation, Jim’s was relatively quick, almost painless, eyes bleeding from blue through to yellow, genetic make-up swiftly changing from human through to vampire.

Jim’s transformation was aided by the addition of Leonard’s blood sizzling in his stomach and through his veins. Without that very necessary precaution, then Jim would undoubtedly have been turned into one of the vampire’s familiars, monstrous beings that were no better than animals in most people’s eyes, including Leonard’s. The powerful magic in his veins that had made him the first vampire-human hybrid had now been installed in Jim’s body, and Leonard could rest easy knowing that he didn’t have to face the rest of eternity alone. Jim was his first love and would be the last.

Jim’s body spasmed suddenly, eyes flying wide as the vampire blood continued to course through his body, irreversibly changing him from human to vampire. Leonard leaned in, trapping the other man with strong hands, cradling him through the worst of it, soothing words into his ears as he did so. Finally, it was over; Jim had stopped, Jim had changed, Jim was no longer human.

Bright yellow eyes met a matching pair of bright yellow eyes, as Jim probed his brand new fangs with the tip of his tongue. Leonard watched him, hunger clear in his eyes as the other man grinned, teeth flashing in the light. Leonard grinned back, and it was a proper grin, one that Jim had never seen adorning his lover’s face, one that brought deeper dimples into Leonard’s cheeks and set his eyes to dancing golden light.

“You’re mine,” Leonard growled, staring down at he being he’d partially helped to create.

Jim didn’t speak; instead he nodded up at Leonard, fascinated by the way his new vampire senses brought everything into sharper focus, as though he’d been stumbling around half blind and half deaf for the majority of his human life. He could smell things in sharp definition, hear things so much clearer now, so that the quietest sound was as loud as a train’s shrieking call.

“I had no idea it could be like this,” he muttered, eyes darting around, clearly making out every single last dust mote as it drifted through the air and on to the ground.

“It could be so much better,” Leonard said and there was something dark trapped within the depths of his voice with just those six words.

Jim looked up at him and could smell the scent of sex and arousal thick on the air. His gaze caught the way that Leonard’s eyes had dilated, pupils blown wide, so that his yellow irises were nothing more than a ring of gold ringing dark, drowning pools of blackness. Jim leant forward, scenting Leonard’s neck, smelling the blood coursing beneath the other man’s skin and Leonard watched him, a slight smile curving the corners of his lips.

“You can, you know,” Leonard offered, as Jim’s gaze fixated upon Leonard’s pulse point. “You can’t kill me.”

Jim nodded, and forced his gaze away, staring at Leonard’s lips instead. He was filled with so much want-need-must-have then, and he raised one hand to touch Leonard’s mouth with his fingertips. Even touch seemed magnified, sending overwhelming sensations coursing through him and he shifted in Leonard’s arms, exploring the other man’s face with both hands. Slowly, he lifted the wide-brimmed hat from Leonard’s head and set it aside. Leonard's nostrils flared, catching the scent of Jim’s arousal in the air and he leant in, intent on capturing Jim’s mouth, instigating sex in the way he always did.

Their lips crashed together, as Leonard quickly scrabbled Jim from his clothing, divesting the other man of his pants with a few swift motions. Jim muttered a little as the thick air slapped against naked skin and he spread his legs a little wider, staring down as Leonard licked his fingers with long slow, cat-like motions of his tongue. He angled his hand between Jim’s legs, smiling as the other man watched him, attention never wavering from Leonard’s face, Leonard’s lips, Leonard’s lust-blown eyes.

Leonard made short work of preparing Jim, fingers probing then sinking deep inside him, making Jim arch backwards, hips lifting from the ground, encouraging sounds falling from his mouth, lips drawn back to reveal sharp points of his fangs. Leonard ached for Jim, felt his need coil and punch through him, needing to mark this freshly made vampire. He needed to stake his claim both inside and out, put his scent upon Jim so that no one else would move in upon his property.

He settled on top of the other man, feeling the solid weight of Jim pressing against him, before he sank deep into him, groaning at the feel of how tight Jim was around him. Jim's fangs sank into his shoulder, firmly hanging on and drinking deep of Leonard’s blood as Leonard slowly began to thrust and stroke inside him.

Jim’s aroused murmurs were just as much from Leonard fucking into him as from the taste of his blood flooding his mouth, magically-sweet and intoxicating, just as heady as he remembered it, yet different somehow, as though his new vampiric senses had enhanced the taste, polished it until it tasted all the brighter and keener.

Leonard grunted as he as he moved inside Jim, ferocious predator’s gaze locked into the middle distance as he thrust inside his lover, feeling Jim’s aroused murmurs work through him. He felt the pull of Jim’s mouth against his shoulder, as Jim drank from him, moving his mouth from his shoulder to his neck, suckling eagerly, drinking from him yet taking just enough to keep Leonard’s senses from being dulled too much.

Sweaty bodies writhed together, blood streaking them as they made love upon a dusty floor, animalistic grunts working their way and echoing back in odd shimmering susurrations from the walls surrounding them. Leonard felt Jim shudder beneath him, hands balling against his back as the other man climaxed, arching away from Leonard’s neck, mouth smeared with blood as he cried out for Leonard.

Leonard rested his head against Jim’s shoulder, finally allowing his climax to begin rolling through him, claiming him, eyes blown wide as he scented at Jim’s neck again. His fangs flashed once and he sank his teeth viciously into Jim’s neck, completing the circle their bodies made upon the ground. He fed from Jim hungrily, feeling his lover’s hands flatten and flex against his back, and felt rather than heard Jim’s whimpers of encouragement. Leonard fed, climax punching through him and from him into Jim, marking him, eyes closing as he finally drew away, smelling nothing on Jim but Leonard’s own scent. Jim had been marked, had been claimed, and was now fully his.

There was a moment that stretched out for what seemed like an eternity, yellow eyes locked together, mouths specked with fresh blood glistening in meagre light. Neither spoke, neither needed to when words would only have shattered the moment. Leonard finally eased away and Jim watched as the other man cleaned them both up, using his own vest to wipe the mess away.

Still they remained silent, as Jim stood, pulling his pants back on from where Leonard had tugged them free, watching, as Leonard mirrored his movements. Leonard then gestured for Jim to follow him, accompanying his gesture with one grunted - come on. Jim nodded and walked beside him, into the twilit air of outside, and further on into a new life together.

~~ the end ~~


End file.
